The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a program, and a display method for moving an object in accordance with an operation of a pointer performed by a user.
Among methods for executing a type of file (file A) using an application (application B) is a method of dragging and dropping an icon indicating the existence of the file onto a start icon of the application B. By adopting such a method, the file A is executed using the application B, even if the file A is not associated with the application B in the operating system.
However, if the application B cannot accept the file A, the file A is not executed, even if the icon of the file A is dropped onto the start icon of the application B. Or, when the icon of the file A is moved onto the start icon of the application B, a not-allowed sign or the like appears, preventing the user from dropping the icon.
Therefore, the user recognizes that the application B cannot execute the file A only after dragging the icon of the file A to the application B. That is, in order to check if a type of file can be executed using any application file, the user must drag an icon of the file to a start icon of the application.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-138732 discloses a related-art example in which when a pointer is moved within a certain range from an object, the pointer is dragged to the object. However, as for the related-art example, the user cannot know whether the object can accept a selected icon unless the user drags the icon at least into the range where the pointer will be dragged.
Also, if the user drags the icon of the file A over a long distance and then drops the icon onto the start icon of the application B so as to execute the file, it takes time before the execution of the file A starts. Since screens are upsized in recent years, an operation burden imposed on a user, that is, a movement of an icon is increased as well.